Tips for Being Popular with Windy boi
by Cuzhae
Summary: Kalah populer tidak jadi masalah bagi Angin. Namun tidak ada salahnya untuk menjadi populer kan? #BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro #AnginAppreciationWeek2018
1. Tips Populariti untuk BoBoiBoy Angin!

**BoBoiBoy _belonged to_ Monsta**

 ** _A Fanfict_ _by_ Cuzhae**

 ** _Warning(s): Typo(s), OOC,_ AbsurdTerinspirasi dari foto instagram BoBoiBoy ofc**

 **Didedikasikan untuk _event(s)_ , #BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro #AnginAppreciationWeek2018 (meski telat, hiks)**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari _Fanfict_ ini **

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy be happy_ :D**

.

.

.

Masih ingat dengan 'Kontes Popularitas' yang beberapa pekan lalu diselenggarakan oleh Monsta? Lalu hasilnya adalah Elemental paling populer dinobatkan kepada ...

.

.

.

suara drum*

.

.

.

.

.

BOBOIBOY CAHAYA!!!

Ada yang paling atas pasti ada yang paling rendah. Dengan berat hati gelar tersebut jatuh kepada Elemental bernama ...

.

.

.

Siapa ya?

.

.

.

dag dig dug dag dig dug*

.

.

.

.

.

BoBoiBoy Angin ... yaaahh...

Ups, sepertinya terdengar suara hati yang retak.

 _'Oh, aku penggemarnya paling sedikit ya? Kok ngenes ya ... Masih untung ada yang mau vote sih,'_ batin Angin nelangsa. Adil nggak sih jadi peran dalam film yang sering muncul tapi nggak dipilih. Sedangkan Cahaya yang baru debut sudah banyak penggemar. Kurang apa Angin coba?

Toh, buat apa diambil pusing. Itu kan hanya permainan semata agar para boyvers tidak bosan menunggu kelanjutan episode yang akan datang. Jangan diambil ke hati.

Bagi Angin kepopuleran itu bukan segalanya. Cukup melihat para penggemar melihat perannya saja, Angin sudah senang. Gapapa, Angin kuat kok.

=TfBPwWb=

Semua Elemental kini tengah berkumpul di ruang tv. Tidak benar-benar berkumpul sih.

Petir yang tumben-tumbennya tidur siang di sofa empuk.

Angin memikirkan Yaya, ekhem maksudnya bukan seperti itu. Beberapa hari lalu ia diajak oleh Yaya untuk membantuya memasak. Takut-takut malah buat biskuit maut buatan Yaya. Bagaimana nasib Angin nanti?

Tanah yang masih berkutat dengan tugas sekolah. Tipe anak rajin.

Api merecoki pekerjaan Tanah dengan menghalangi pandanganya dari buku. Dengan sabar Tanah menjauhkan diri dari gangguan Api.

Air dengan kalem mengamati para semut berbaris di dinding.

Daun dari tadi anteng menonton televisi dengan khusu'.

Cahaya membaca sebuah buku misterius.

Jadi sebenarnya kumpul juga nggak ada gunanya kalau masing-masing sibuk sendiri. Namun dengan kepekaan seorang Tanah karena Angin terus diam telah merubah situasi.

"Angin, kamu nggak usah mikirin soal kontes itu. Aku tahu kamu itu sedih, tapi jangan sampai kamu terus melamun," celetuk Tanah tiba-tiba.

' _Siapa juga yang mikirnya ke situ. Lah aku lagi cari cara buat selamat dari biskuit Yaya. Peka sih peka tapi kok kesel ya ...,'_ batin Angin sweatdrop.

"A-ah, aku gapapa kok. Tenang aja," jawab Angin seraya senyum kikuk.

Bagus, sekarang semua pusat perhatian tertuju ke Angin. Petir yang tidur pun sampai bangun. "Kalian kenapa lihat aku kayak gitu? Ada yang salah ya?" tanya Angin seraya menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

Daun membuka suara, "Iya, Angin sekarang kebanyakan diam sih. Nggak kayak biasanya."

Sepertinya mereka semua salah paham di sini. Mentang-mentang dia kalah populer dari Elemental yang lain terus dia murung begitu? Maaf, bukan tipe Angin sama sekali.

"Cih, gitu aja ngambek. Dasar bocah," sambung Petir bermaksud mengejek Angin. Sebenarnya dia hanya tidak mau mengaku kalau diamnya Angin itu terasa sedikit sepi. _Tsundere._

 _'Aduuuuuhh! Kok pada salah tanggap sih?!'_

"Sudahlah, Angin. Lebih baik kamu ikut aku ke kamar. Aku ada beberapa tips untuk populer sepertiku," lerai Cahaya seraya mengisyaratkan Angin untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku ikut," ucap Tanah mengekor keduanya.

=TfBPwWb=

Sebenarnya Angin tidak keberatan dengan hasilnya. Namun, melihat tanggapan dari boyvers sekalian yang kecewa, membuat Angin terharu. Setidaknya ia masih punya penggemar, walau sedikit. Untuk itu dia akan berusaha menjadi populer demi mereka. Apalagi barusan Cahaya menawarinya berbagi tips dengannya untuk jadi populer sepertinya.

Cahaya duduk di meja belajar, sedangkan Angin duduk di tempat tidur dan Tanah berdiri sembari menyender di ranjang.

"Baiklah yang harus Angin lakukan pertama adalah ..."

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be Continued \--_**

A/N:

Gimana mau lanjut atau stop sampai sini doang? Pasti udah banyak yang tahu dong tipsnya. Tapi jangan _spoiler_ dulu ya~

Untuk sementara mau fokus dulu ke _fict_ ini dulu sampai tamat baru lanjut yang lain. Awalnya ketemu fotonya jadi pengin buat _fanfict_ tentang Angin. Kebetulan waktu itu ada _challenge_ #AnginAppreciationWeek2018, jadilah _fict_ ini, meski absurd :( Dan baru bisa ngerjain sekarang T-T, Dari pada mubazir mending _publish_ kan?

Review, please XD

27.09.2018

Kuningan, Jawa Barat

Cuzhae


	2. Tips 1: Tiru gaya mereka yang POPULAR!

**BoBoiBoy _belonged to_ Monsta**

 ** _A Fanfict by_ Cuzhae**

 ** _Warning(s): Typo(s), OOC,_ absurd, Terinspirasi dari foto instagram BoBoiBoy ofc**

 **Didedikasikan untuk _event(s)_ #BBBMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro dan #AnginAppreciationWeek2018 (meski telat, hiks)**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel apapun dari _Fanfict_ ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Enjoy be Happy_ :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa sih yang nggak kenal sama BoBoiBoy Petir? Elemental yang 'cukup' kuat lagikan hebat dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia **sangat** dikagumi oleh orang banyak, yang membuat orang lain iri. Eits, ada tapinya, Petir itu takut sama cerita seram aka berhantu~

Dia bahkan mengakui bahwa seorang BoBoiBoy Angin **_LEBIH HEBAT_** dan **_BERANI_** daripada Petir! Nggak percaya? Simak dan baca kisah di bawah.

=TfBPwWb=

Mumpung lagi diberi cuti ke Bumi dari pihak TAPOPS tidak ada salahnya untuk berkumpul 'kan? Kesempatan 'tuk berlibur nantinya juga akan semakin berkurang. Nah! Oleh karena itu Tim Superhero Bumi ditambah dengan Tok Aba dan Ochobot akan nonton bareng di rumah Tok Aba. Menonton sebuah film berjudul 'Tangisan Hantu Pohon Stroberi', merasa familier 'kan?

Kesampingkan dahulu masalah judul film, karena yang lebih penting itu bagaimanakah keseruan acara nonton film kali ini.

"Yakin nih kita nonton film ini? Aku rasa dari judulnya aja udah mencurigakan. Ganti yang lain lah," ujar Yaya seraya membolak-balikan kaset berupa film yang akan mereka tonton.

"Aku yakin ini film terseram dan paling menegangkan di tahun ini." Dari sebelahnya Angin merebut kaset itu dari tangan Yaya. "Oh, apa kalian semua takut nonton film horor?" ledeknya.

"Ganti aja filmnya. Lagian judulnya aja nggak jelas. Gimana kalau film _action_? Sama-sama menegangkan 'kan?" saran Petir seraya menjitak kepala Angin.

Angin mengaduh kesakitan, "Hish! Kalo takut bilang aja kali, nggak usah dijitak juga. Sakit tau!"

"Si-siapa juga yang takut?!"

Ngomongnya sih gitu, tapi itu mata kenapa gusar sana-sini? Secara bicaranya juga gugup gitu. "Heee, nggak takut ya~?" Seringai Angin muncul dan makhluk yang di sana tau pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan.

Sehingga mereka _sweatdrop_ bersamaan melihat dua elemental yang 'kadang' kurang akrab itu.

 _'Dah mula dah'_

Daripada melihat perdebatan tidak bermutu antara Petir dan Angin, akhirnya Ochobot berinisiatif untuk memutar film yang katanya horor itu. Semuanya pun bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

Cahaya dengan kacamata 3D-nya dan _popcorn_ besar. Err ... oke, ini sedikit berlebihan. Tolong sadarkan Cahaya bahwa ini hanya sekadar acara menonton bersama yang bermodalkan dan bukanlah dalam bioskop.

Air yang setengah mengantuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar tetap sadar.

Tok Aba bersedia dengan Ochobot dalam pangkuannya.

Gopal dan camilannya. Sedangkan Api sudah menyelusupkan diri dalam selimut. Jadi nanti pas bagian detik-detik menegangkan bisa sembunyi dalam selimut.

Daun dengan tatapan penasaranya. Jangan lupakan ada Cattus di sampingnya. Ada yang menarik di sini, terlihat Petir sedikit meringsut di sudut sofa.

Sisanya; Tanah, Yaya, Fang, Ying, dan Angin– hanya bersikap biasa.

Pada awal film memang biasa saja, malah justru (entah kenapa) berjurus ke genre komedi. Dan itu berhasil menciptakan riuh tawa menggelar seisi rumah.

Sampai pada bagian klimaksnya, atmosfer terasa lebih tegang. Diceritakan bahwa si tokoh utama; sebut saja Kamboja, sedang berkunjung ke kebun stroberi di malam hari. Kebun yang selalu ramai di siang hari justru jadi lebih menyeramkan di malam hari. Sampai suara cacing yang mengap-mengap di tanah terdengar karena saking sepinya. Namun, saat Kamboja ingin memetik stroberi tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh.

"Jangan pernah kau ambil stroberi di kebun ini! Karena ... karena ... hiks ... itu adalah ... hiks ... buah kesukaanku~"

Mendadak mereka jadi _auto_ fokus ke TV menantikan apa yang terjadi seterusnya.

Kembali ke film, Kamboja tengok kanan-kiri tapi tidak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali dirinya. Suara gaduh di sekitar semak pinggir pohon stroberi menarik perhatiannya. Lalu tiba-tiba sesuatu menerjang Kamboja, daaann ...

"ASDGHJKL!!"

"OPOCOT!!"

"OCHOBOT!!"

"MIAAAWW!!"

"KLONTANG!!"

Sesosok anak kecil cebol dengan wajah yang benar-benar putih dengan alis super hitam dan bibirnya begitu merah muncul tiba-tiba. Sontak mereka menjerit keras.

"Pokoknya jangan pernah lihat film horor lagi ...," ujar Petir lesu. Ia benar-benar meringkuk di pokok sofa dengan dua tangan yang menutupi telinga seraya matanya dipejamkan kuat.

"HAHAHAHA!! ITU LUCU TAU!" gelak Angin keras. Berikan tepuk tangan untuk dia, genre horor ditambah sedang bagian _jump scare_ , dia malah ketawa. Dan yang lain memandang Angin was-was. Apakah Angin kesurupan?!

Film berlanjut sampai akhir dan semuanya langsung bubar dari ruang TV, menyisakan Petir yang ketakutan.

Angin yang melihatnya jadi iba. Seharusnya tadi ia turuti saja permintaan Petir untuk mengganti filmnya. Jika tau akan seperti ini ia tak akan melakukan itu. Dia menyesal.

"Petir, maaf ya? Tadi aku ngeyel banget. Aku nggak tau kalo kamu beneran gak kuat nonton film horor," ujar Angin seraya mendekati Petir.

"Nggak papa. A-aku hanya terkejut." Ia menghela napas pelan menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Bukan sepertimu yang ketawa nggak jelas."

Angin tertawa canggung. "Y-ya itu kan emang lucu. Di akhir film tadi juga dibeberkan kalo si _bocil_ (baca: bocah cilik) ternyata lagi iseng pakai _make_ _up_ emaknya. Dan rumor di kebun stroberi itu bohong," bebernya panjang lebar.

"Iya deh, dasar pemberani tingkat akut," cibir Petir seraya tersenyum tipis.

=TfBPwWb=

Dan sampai sini kalian sadar tidak sih, kalau dari tadi belum ke topik utama; usaha Angin biar jadi populer?

Ya, itu hanya sekadar kilas balik sih.

Kembali lagi ke masa sekarang. Dimana Angin tengah berdiam diri di kamar, ia tengah berpikir tentang tips populer dari Cahaya barusan. Tips pertama yaitu tirukan gaya dari seseorang yang populer dan saran yang diberikan elemental terpopuler itu supaya mengikuti gaya Petir. Setidaknya gayakan arah topi Petir –arah menghadap ke depan. Katanya sih, karena itu cukup mudah. Lagian Petir juga termasuk populer kok.

"Ini mah sih gampang! Tapi aneh nggak ya nanti penampilanku? Kebiasaan pakai topinya miring." Angin mendengkus geli, "Tapi muka kita bertujuh itu sama, nggak akan ngaruh bagaimana pun arah topi kami. Toh tetap sama."

Angin bangkit dari acara berbaringnya lantas duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia merasa punya foto Petir, tapi di mana ya?

Ia pun langsung mencari di setiap sudut kamar, dari lemari –sampai ke kolongnya, di bawah bantal, bawah kasur –sampai bawah ranjang sekali pun. Namun tak kunjung ia jumpai. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang terlewat. Oh iya, Angin belum memeriksa meja belajar.

=TfBPwWb=

Suara ribut dari lantai atas yang diduga datangnya dari kamar sampai terdengar ke bawah.

"Itu suara apa sih? Apa mungkin keributan yang dibuat Cattus lagi?" tanya Petir. Ia cukup geram karenanya Petir tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada buku bacaannya.

Daun menyela, "Itu nggak mungkin. Cattus kan ada di si– eh mana Cattus? Bukannya tadi ada dekat aku ya?" Daun celingukan mencari kucing gurun itu.

"Kalian berdua cek saja dulu. Nanti aku menyusul," ujar Tanah kemudian.

"Oke! / Baiklah."

=TfBPwWb=

"Ah, ketemu! Mari kita coba. Misi menjadi bocah listrik. Hahaha!!" ucap Angin antusias. Ia memposisikan foto Petir di depan wajahnya dan begitu juga dengan sebuah cermin. Bahkan Angin tidak sadar bahwa terdapat dua makhluk yang asyik mengintip.

Rupanya itu adalah makhluk kuning dan hijau; Petir dan Daun.

Daun _speechless,_ Petir _sweatdrop._ Mereka melihat Angin yang bergaya menirukan Petir dari mulai topinya sampai ke mimik muka yang biasa Petir gunakan sehari-hari.

' _Ini_ _gak_ _bisa dibiarin. Nanti yang ada aku kelihatan OOC kalo diimitasi sama dia,'_ batin Petir tak terima.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan pada fotoku Angin?!" tanya Petir sembari mendekati Angin dan Daun yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Angin tersentak kaget, "Ya apalagi. Niruin kamu lah biar bisa jadi populer." Ia menjawabnya cepat. "Kata Cahaya sih gitu ...," lanjut Angin pelan.

Dari arah pintu datanglah Tanah kemudian lantas bergabung. "Hm, cukup mirip sih, menurutku."

"Nggak, Angin nggak akan cocok dengan gaya seperti itu. Nggak ada kesan _cool_ -nya. Cepat ganti arah topinya!" titah Petir.

"Nggak mau," kekeh Angin. "Kebetulan kamu di sini. Aku pinjam topi hitam 'halilintar' kamu ya?!"

Daun memilih pergi dari sana. Karena ia tahu pasti akan ada sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Kau mau aku diomeli Ochobot?! Sudahlah terserahmu saja. Aku mau ke bawah saja." Saat Petir beberapa lagi keluar tiba-tiba ada yang menahan kakinya.

Tidak terima atas tolakan Petir, Angin beringsut mencekal kaki Petir. "AKU MOHOOON!!" teriaknya.

"Benar kata Petir, Angin. Kuasa dia belum stabil, jadi belum bisa ke tahap Halilintar dulu," ujar Tanah bijak.

"Hm ... oke." Akhirnya Angin memilih mengalah saja daripada yang ada nanti ribut terus.

Lalu ketiganya turun bersama untuk membantu Tok Aba di kedai. Eits, tapi tidak sampai situ saja perjuangan Angin.

Bersiap sedialah untuk tips yang kedua, Angin. Hahaha ...!1!1!

 ** _To be continued ––_**

 **A/N:**

 **Gimana mau lanjut atau stop sampai sini doang? Pasti udah banyak yang tahu dong tipsnya. Tapi jangan _spoiler_ dulu ya~**

 **Yak! Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa _up_ T-T Maaf ya? Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca. _Btw,_ selamat menyambut tahun baru!**

 ** _Review, please_ XD**

 **31.12.2018**

 **Kuningan, Jawa Barat**

 **Cuzhae**


	3. Tips 2: Coba Fashion Terbaru!

**BoBoiBoy belonged to Monsta**

 **A Fanfict by Cuzhae**

 ** _Warning(s): Typo(s), OOC,_ absurd, Terinspirasi dari foto instagram BoBoiBoy _official_**

 **Didedikasikan untuk _event(s) #BoBoiBoyMonthlyChallenge #SeptemBro #AnginAppreciationWeek2018_ (meski telat, hiks)**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel apapun dari _Fanfict_ ini **

.

.

.

Enjoy be Happy UwU

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas kegiatan imitasi (?) gaya topi Petir, kemudian Angin menggerakan tungkainya menuju kedai untuk sekadar membantu Tok Aba. Mungkin saja di sana sedang ramai pelanggan dan butuh bantuan, sekalian tebar pesona, hehe. Biar dibilang cucu yang berbakti pada kakeknya, habis itu jadilah ia lebih populer! Ahahaha!!

Oke, cukup. Kok sekarang Angin mirip Fang, sih?

Baru saja diomongin, eh ternyata aliennya —Fang itu alien, oke— tengah duduk manis sendirian dengan ditemani sepiring donat lobak merah.

"Hai, Fang~ Tumben kemari? Abangmu tak cari kau?" sapa Angin sok akrab #plak. Merangkul Fang dengan hangat, tapi sayangnya si alien ungu itu tak mengindahkan kehadiran Angin. Kasihan ...

Tak mendapat balasan yang diharapkan, Angin hanya mencebik. "Buu~ Fang nggak asik!"

Namanya juga sudah terlena akan kelezatan donat lobak merah yang hakiki, mana peduli Fang dengan perusuh di sampingnya yang super mengesalkan itu. "Hush, sana pergi. Ganggu aja," usik Fang kemudian.

"Fang?"

"Hm?"

"Rahasia jadi populer itu gimana sih?" tanya Angin penasaran.

Ditanya demikian, Fang langsung menatap galak Angin. "Mau apa kau? Mencoba kalahkan aku lagi?"

" _Paan_ sih? Tanya doang. Siapa tahu kau ada buku panduan gitu, aku mau pinjam."

"Nggak ada. Bukunya banyak yang hilang .." jeda Fang, ".. atau mungkin dicuri." Matanya mendelik Angin sengit.

"Mana kutahu soal itu," gumam Angin seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Oke, ia (BoBoiBoy) akui beberapa waktu lalu sudah menyembunyikan buku populer milik Fang bersama Gopal saat masih di Station TAPOPS.

Lagian Fang itu selalu sibuk dengan "Buku Cara Populer" kalau tidak ada misi dan punya banyak waktu luang. Sebelumnya juga BoBoiBoy pernah coba untuk pinjam, tapi memang dasarnya Fang itu pelit, jadi ia tidak dikasih pinjam. Ya sudah, biar tahu rasa bukunya hilang, ia sembunyikan saja. Hah! Rasakan itu.

=TfBPwWb=

Jika diperhatikan secara cermat, Fang pasti tak pernah lepas dengan jaket (atau mungkin jubah) ungu kesayangannya sejak awal pertemuannya di BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episode 06 —saat diserang oleh nyamuk raksasa penyedot tenaga pesawat.

Angin jadi teringat dengan tips nomor 2: "Coba _fashion_ terbaru! Atau pinjam dari yang populer!"

Berhubung Fang termasuk populer (menurut dia sendiri) dan Angin yang tidak punya cukup uang buat beli pakaian baru, apa salahnya jika mencoba tips pada opsi kedua tersebut.

"Boleh aku pinjam jaketmu, Fang?" pinta Angin kemudian. "Kupikir kalau aku pakai pasti—"

"Nggak boleh," sela Fang memotong ucapan Angin. "Jaket ini _limeted-edition._ Dibuat khusus untukku saja. Nanti bisa rusak, terus jadi kotor karenamu."

Kotor apanya? Angin sangat yakin itu jaket sudah lama (banget) nggak dicuci. Pelit amat sih jadi alien, pinjam sebentar saja nggak boleh.

"Sebentaaaaar saja. Boleh ya~?" bujuk Angin lagi.

"Nggak."

"Boleh~"

"Nggak."

"Boleh."

"Nggak!"

"Boleh!"

"TI-DAK BO-LEH."

Geram sebab tak kunjung mendapatkan perestuan dari Fang, akhirnya Angin menarik-narik jaket Fang seraya terbang (?) "BENTAR DOANG, FANG!" Memaksa untuk melepas jaketnya.

"WOI, RUSAK NIH!"

"PINJAM!"

Ternyata pertahanan Fang (yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengunyah donat lobak merah) cukup kuat dari serangan Angin yang mulai mengganas. _#What the?!_

Karena dari tadi hanya acara tarik-menarik yang tak kunjung selesai, Angin berdalih merebut kacamata Fang. Dan hap! Lalu ditangkap!

Yuhuuu~ berhasil!!

"AKU PINJAM YA~ BENTAR KOK!" Angin segera melarikan diri dengan terbang menghindar jauh dari Fang.

Tidak tinggal diam kacamatanya direbut, Fang melesat membentuk lembaga Elang Bayang lantas mengejar Angin. "BALIKIN WOI!"

Mata Fang itu sama sekali tidak rabun, jadi sebenarnya dia tak perlukan pakai kacamata ini 'kan?

Angin jadi merasa lebih populer dan terlihat tampan dengan kacamata ini. Mungkin "pinjam" agak lama nggak apa-apa 'kan~

.

.

.

Petualangan Angin tidak berhenti sampai di sini. Nantikan kelanjutanya hanya di fanfict ini *bacanya pakai nada pembawa siaran S*let

 ** _To be continued ——_**

 **A/N:**

 **Gimana? Mau lanjut atau stop sampai di sini doang? Pasti udah banyak yang tahu dong dong tipsnya. Tapi jangan _spoiler_ dulu ya~**

 **Yak! Setelah sekian lama (banget) akhirnya bisa _up_ meski kuota udah sekarat dan hasil yang begini adanya (?) TwT Maaf ya? Terima kadih sudah sudi membaca.**

 ** _Review, Please_ XD**

 **10.10.2019**

 **Kuningan, Jawa Barat**

 **Cuzhae**


End file.
